


Under The Ladder

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Gen, Iceland, Ukraine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: Ari looked down at his phone. He hadn't made a call or even a text to anyone in quite some time. But with Eye Cue and SuRie worried about him, and now Melovin too... he had to start calling and texting people again.





	Under The Ladder

Ari looked down at his phone. He hadn't made a call or even a text to anyone in quite some time. But with Eye Cue and SuRie worried about him, and now Melovin too... he had to start calling and texting people again. He looked down at his phone and was glad to see no hate voicemails had been left to him. Shortly after the Eurovision final, his phone number had been leaked by the Portuguese media, and he received all sorts of hateful calls. He had to change his number that day. A few days after, the calls started up again. His number had been leaked again. He had to change his number a few more times since then. Luckily, it seemed that no one had found his newest number. Not yet, anyway.

\---

It was SuRie who had told him about Melovin. Melovin had been tweeting about him, saying that he was worried and asking if anyone knew where or how he was. Ari had felt bad when he heard that, and so he had to phone Melovin, had to let him know everything was ok. The phone rung once, twice, three times. Ari wondered if Melovin was even going to pick up, but then...  
"Hello, who is this?"  
"Hey, Melovin," Ari said.  
Melovin barely recognised that voice, but when he did...  
"Ari?" he could hardly believe it, "Ari, is that you? Is that really you?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Hey, Melovin. Uh, actually, I guess I should call you Kostya, right?"  
"You... you can call me whatever you want," Melovin said truthfully, "I'm just happy that you're ok. Everyone's been so worried about you."  
"I know," Ari said, "I'm sorry."  
Ari had gone into hiding after the Eurovision final. The majority of people who survived Dustin's attack on Iceland blamed Ari for what had happened there. That was why he had to go into hiding in the United Kingdom, that's why hardly anyone knew where he was and why he couldn't talk to anyone about it. Not to mention the fact that he didn't really want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk to anyone about the immense guilt he felt about what Dustin had done to Iceland. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away forever, but he felt he owed Melovin at least an explanation. He had been kind to him at the contest, Ari didn't want him to be worried about him.  
"So," Melovin said, "How are things? Are you alright?"  
"Oh it's..." Ari thought about his answer carefully, "I'm doing fine, everything is great here."  
That was a lie and Melovin could sense it, but he didn't press him further. After all, Dustin the Turkey had wiped out most of the population of Iceland. Anyone would be upset.  
"That's great, I'm glad to hear it," Melovin said, "Hey, you promise that you will talk to me sometimes, ok?"  
Ari promised that he would call or at least text Melovin regularly. Ari smiled, he needed someone to talk to, after all. They talked for a long time, making sure to avoid the topic of Dustin and his attacks. When Ari put the phone down, he had a huge smile on his face. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time. He hoped that one day he could put what happened at the contest behind him.


End file.
